Our Second Chance
by dadoinkdoink
Summary: Post- Second Chances. Mac takes Stella home and she gets something that she hadn’t expected. Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Our Second Chance

Summary: Post- Second Chances. Mac takes Stella home and she gets something that she hadn't expected.

A/N: I know there are quite a few Post-Episode fics for Second Chances, but I rewatched it again and I couldn't help it! I also wanted to write a Smacked Christmas fic, so this a combination of the two! I know it is kinda late, but please forgive me! I hope you all like this..not sure how long this will be...I could stop it here or I could continue it... Please Enjoy and don' forget to review!! Thanks! :D

Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you really think I would writing this here? NO! If I owned it we all would get the Smackedness that we all know and love! ;)

* * *

Stella's POV

When 'Santa' and his 'elves' had shown up, it warmed my heart to see all those children so happy. To see our team smile and bring joy to those children even after the year we had, touched my heart and definitely put me in the Christmas spirit. And when I see the smile that he has on his face, my heart does a flip-flop. I haven't saw that smile in awhile and I really didn't know how much I missed it til now. When he pulls me to him and places a kiss on my forehead, I think that my heart might stop. After the children have saw Santa and gotten their gifts, we all make our way to our vehicles and head back to the lab. Once we have finalized plans for a small celebration at Danny and Lindsay's on Christmas day, the following evening, we all go our separate ways.

I walk toward the curb, getting ready to hail a cab when Mac looks at me, "Let me give you a ride to your place?"

I smile, glad for a reason to be in his company for awhile longer, "You sure?" At his nod I climb into his Avalanche and we are pulling up to my apartment in no time. I turn to thank him for the ride and am surprised that he is getting out of the Avalanche and is making his way to my door. I smile at him and we make our way to my apartment in silence. As we reach my floor, I can tell that he is having an inner struggle with himself. Approaching my door, I break the easy silence that has settled over us, "You okay Mac?"

He smiles at me once more and butterflies erupt in my stomach at the emotion in his eyes, "Stella, I know we didn't make it official or anything, and with us going to Danny and Lindsay's I could understand if you don't want to, but are you still interested in coming over for our traditional Christmas lunch?"

His shy manor, all the more endearing, I answer, "As if I would miss the famous Taylor Christmas tree."

His smile warms my heart, "Good... We could spend the day at my apartment and then go to Danny and Lindsay's from there if you want...That way you wouldn't have to worry about a cab."He clarifies, apparently needing to justify his bold move of us arriving together.

I nod, "Sounds great! Will allow me the time to give you your Christmas present before we go."

His eyebrows crinkle, "Stella, I thought we decided that we wouldn't exchange gifts?"

I raise my eyebrows knowing that he did in fact get me something, "Oh...so you didn't get me anything?" As he shuffles his feet and looks at the ground and I know that I have caught him. "So then why did I see you and Lindsay looking through a Tiffany's catalog a few weeks back?" His face reddens and I can't resist the urge to tease him a little more. "Unless you are buying her something?" I pause for effect, "Is there something that we should talk about? Should I warn Danny to keep an eye on you?" I finish, smiling brightly.

He ducks his head to hide the smile that seems to have taken up residence there, "Okay..fine you caught me.I might have gotten you something.."

My smile brightens as I reply, "Well, lucky for you I am a sucker for one of those little blue boxes, so I'll let it slide this time." as I turn to unlock my apartment I ask, "You wanna come in for a bit?"

His warm eyes catch mine when I turn to look at him, "I would love to, but it is going on 11..." My smile slightly falters after his reply, but I do my best to hide it. But of course Mac sees the change, "Stell, it has been a long day...And even though neither of us are working tomorrow, it looks like it could be a long day as well." I nod, knowing that he is right and today has been a long one and before I can respond he asks, "What did you have planned for tomorrow morning?"

I shrug, "I was just going to curl up with a good book and then head over to your place around noon... Why?"

"Come over for breakfast?" he looks at me uncertain of my response. "You can still bring your book if you want."

I smile, knowing inside that I could never say no to this man, "Of course." I pause, "And I don't think I will need the book in light of the company that I will have."

His smile widens and I see him visibly relax and I wonder exactly what tomorrow will hold for us. "Great. I will see you in the morning."

I smile and nod, "Sounds good Mac. Good night."

He nods back and I see a look in his eyes that I haven't ever seen and moments later, his lips are touching my cheek again. And he whispers, "Good night Stella." His kiss combined with the feel of his breath on my skin, send shivers down my spine and I can't help but reward him with the brightest smile I can muster.

He smiles back and as he turns away I lean in to kiss his cheek; however, he must have sensed my movement and turned back to see what I was doing. And that's when it happened, our lips touched. At first I was too shocked to do anything, and by the look in his eyes so was he; however, something changed and before I could register what happened, I was engulfed by his arms for the second time this evening as he pulled me closer and kissed me full on the mouth. As he kisses me I can feel the electrical shock all the way down to my toes and moments later I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer and kissing him back as passionately as he was kissing me.

When the need for oxygen becomes too much we part and our foreheads touch, each of us trying to regain our breath. After we have regained our breath I tense expecting him to say how much of a mistake that was and that we should forget it ever happened, but I am extremely surprised when he pulls away from me and says, "Wow!"

I am totally caught off guard and I know that my confusion is written on my face, "Mac?"

He smiles slightly, "That was wonderful thank you." He leans in and quickly places a kiss on my lips and backs off, "I'll see you in the morning! G'night."

I watch his retreating form and I can't help the smile that forms on my face as I step into my apartment and close and lock the door. Our relationship has been changing for a while now. Him following me to Greece was the turning point for our relationship and even though its development was slowed by Angell's death and the shooting in the bar, we have been working our way toward more. As I climb in bed I think to myself that I may not know what tomorrow holds for us but whatever it may be, it looks like a bright future.

* * *

Well there ya go! I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! As I said I could end it here and leave the rest up to your imagination or I could continue it. Up to you! Thank you for reading! Please Review!

:D Doink Doink


	2. Chapter 2

Our Second Chance

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you really think I would writing this here? NO! If I owned it we all would get the Smackedness that we all know and love! ;)

A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY! I had meant to have this up a LOT sooner… I am so sorry for the delay… I have so much going on this semester, please bear with me! I will also warn you that this chapter is quite long…at least for one of my fics it is. I hope that you like it! Please read and review!

Also a big thank you to Crying Cowgirl and Andorian Ice Princess-AIP for all their help throughout this chapter! This one is for you ladies! :D

* * *

Mac's POV

I walk to the memorial wall at Ground Zero and I let the memories of that frightful day wash over me again. It still hurts to think about that day, but the pain is down to a dull ache now. Memories of the months after the towers fell assault my mind and I am reminded of the woman that stood by me and the reason I am here. I place the roses I brought down and take a hand and trace Claire's name, somehow feeling closer to her. Still touching her name I begin to talk to her, needing to voice what I am feeling inside, "Hey Claire. I, uh...I...Well you see it's like this...Well okay I'm just going to say it, I love her. She's been there for me through thick and thin and something changed for us in Greece. Maybe it was before that, I don't know. All I know is that I am ready to take that leap Claire." I pause releasing my breath, glad that I was able to get that all out. "I know I was with Peyton, but this is different. This is Stella; she means so much to me and I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost her. I knew that with Peyton it just wasn't going to last long so there was no threat, but with Stella I know that I need her by my side forever." I pause again, this time to wipe at my watery eyes and rest my forehead on the cool stone, "I just wanted you to know Claire that no matter what, you will always hold a place in my heart." I wipe my eyes, smiling softly when I feel a slight breeze and smell her perfume. As a scientist I know that it is highly unlikely, but in my heart I know that was Claire letting me know that it is okay. I wipe my eyes and then place my lips to my fingers and my fingers to her name, whispering, "Thank you." Moments later I remove my hand and turn around making my way toward my apartment.

* * *

Upon looking in my fridge the following morning I realize that in order to have breakfast ready for Stella that I want to run down to the coffee shop and get the bagels and some of her favorite coffee and hope that they are open. I grab my coat and make sure I have my wallet and keys and I am rewarded with the amazing sight of my partner standing before me with said bagels and coffee, her hand ready to knock. I smile and move to take some of the many gift bags she is carrying and then step aside so she can enter.

After we are both inside and comfortable on the couch is passes me a bagel and my coffee and at my questioning gaze she replies, "I know you Mac...And while I am sure that you bought food for our Christmas dinner, I am sure that you don't have much in the way of breakfast food."

I smile and duck my head, my face slowly reddening, "Guilty as charged. In fact I was going to go and get exactly this for us this morning," I finish, gesturing to the coffee and bagel I am consuming.

She smiles and winks, "I figured as much."

I smirk at her and decide to let her win this round. After I have finished my breakfast, I thank her for it and stand up, "Well, you can make yourself comfortable and see what's on the television; I am going to put the ham in the oven." At her nod I walk to the kitchen and go about preparing the ham. Once I have the few ingredients that I need laid out, I go on auto-pilot, not really paying attention to what I am doing, my thoughts straying to the woman in my living room. I know that sooner or later she is going to press the issues of our kisses last night. I know how I want the conversation to go, but opening up to anyone has never been easy. It was way that I was raised, emotions make you weak. And I know that I have to tell her how I am feeling, she deserves to hear me say it. But that doesn't mean its going to be easy. After placing the ham in the oven, I turn to find the woman of my thoughts leaning against the door with a smile on her face. I smile back shyly, while asking, "What's so funny?"

I am shocked with her answer, "Nothing is funny Mac, it's just been a long time since I have saw you this relaxed and domestic." She pauses for a second and I see some hesitation in her face. I motion for her to continue and walk over to stand in front of her. "I just...Thank you Mac."

My brows furrow with confusion, "What for?" I see her shake her head and I sense that she no longer wants to talk about it; however, there was an emotion in her eyes when she was saying that that I haven't saw more than a glimpse of, almost a look of love. 'Love? It can't be love.' I think to myself, knowing that now I have to know what she was going to say. "Stell, what was it? What were you thanking me for?"

She shakes her head before meeting my eyes and after studying me for a long moment shrugs, as if to say what the heck. "Mac I was just going to say thank you for letting me see you like this... I know that you don't open up often and it is even less likely for you to have very many people in your space. I just... Well, thank you for letting it be me." She finishes with a dazzling smile and I am speechless after what she said.

'She's thanking me? I should be thanking her! I wouldn't be the man I am without her by my side. And honestly she is the only person would I would share that part of myself with; she's the only one belongs here.' And I realize that I need to tell her that, I need to offer some sort of insight in light of what was said. I cup her cheek and smile at her softly as I whisper, "You're the only one that belongs here with me...like this..." I shyly finish, hoping that she will understand the full meaning behind the words.

I see her eyes mist and then her hand reaches up to cover mine and her smile widens, "Belong?" She asks, questions dancing around in her emerald colored eyes.

'It's now or never! Time to show her she is it for me!' I coach myself on. "Belong." I reaffirm, leaving no room for questions. I slowly lean in, giving her plenty of time to pull back, and bring her lips to mine once again. Within seconds she is kissing me back and wrapping her arms around me, pulling us closer together as I tangle one hand in her beautiful curls, the other still cupping her face. I am light-headed when we part, and I am sure it is from the kiss we shared rather than the lack of oxygen, although the later does factor in. I open my eyes and I am pleased to see a smile on her face and her eyes still closed, apparently trying to savor the memory.

Suddenly, my phone rings and our moment is broke, both of us putting as much distance between the other as possible while I answer the phone. "Taylor. Mom! Merry Christmas!...Good...How was your morning?...Really?...That's great....I heard that you are expecting company...Actually I do have plans... Well the Messer's are hosting dinner at their house and Stella is over now... Yes... Okay...Well I could tell her for you...Okay, okay. Hang on." I walk into the living room and see her looking at the Christmas tree, and I nervously speak, "Stell, Mom wants to wish you a Merry Christmas." When she turns around, I see the tear tracks on her face and my heart drops, turning back to the phone, "Mom, can she call you back in a little while?" At my mom's hesitant but questioning I reply, "Thanks! Love you. Bye." After hanging up I walk over to her, not knowing the best way to address her, I silently begin to wipe the tears with my thumbs; however, when my hand is pushed away I am more than confused, "Stell?"

Angrily wiping at her eyes she asks, "What are we doing Mac? What is this? Huh?" And then before I can answer she says, "How long are we going to dance this little dance?" she finishes, as her voice slightly raises.

I open my mouth to reply but she is gathering her coat and purse and is trying to leave and so I do the only thing that I think will get her to stop for a second, I grab her and pull her to me, crushing our lips together again. This time when we pull back she has fire in her eyes, "You think that you can just kiss me and that we will be okay again? You just out for quick and easy?" She asks, her question hitting me like a ton of bricks.

My shoulders slump in defeat, "That's what you think is going on here?" I ask sadly realizing that I should have addressed 'us' and our kisses the previous evening before now.

* * *

Stella's POV

The sad defeated tone is what stops me and as I turn around the sight that greets me breaks my heart. He looks crushed and it is my fault. I know that he really isn't that type of man, but after last night and then him not saying anything, and then after what just happened and him not saying anything, simply moving away from me at warp speed, what was I suppose to think? Who am I kidding; I was upset and over reacted. I look at the ground and in a small voice say, "No, I'm sorry Mac. That isn't what I think. It's just that...well after last night...and then the kiss a few minutes ago... I don't know... What are we now? Our relationship has changed so much lately..."

I see a spark come back into his eyes and I am surprised when he is suddenly in front of me, "I'm not sure what we are Stella, but I know what I feel and what I want us to be. And I am sorry for the way I have handled this you deserve better, I am just a little scared."

I can feel my face light up at his words as my heart starts beating hard. 'Does he mean what I hope he means?' This time it is my turn to question him,"Mac?" At his lack of response I continue, "Mac, I know that opening up isn't easy, but what do you feel and what do you want me to be?"

* * *

Mac's POV

"Mine." At my simple one word answer her whole face breaks into a grin and I know that my heart is beating so fast that she can surely hear it. Her reaction is all I need and I continue with a shy grin, "I...Stella you and I have been partners for near a decade, and friends just as long. You have been there for me through everything. After 9/11 you are what kept me alive and I honestly thought that my happy ending had disappeared, but you have only shown me how wrong I was. You know that I have been very hesitant to attempt another relationship in light of all that has happened, but I am ready to take a chance... on us." Tears are once again running down her face, this time accompanied by a bright smile and that is all the encouragement I need to bare my heart all the way to her, "Thank you for giving me life again. I love you Stella."

Moments later, she lunges and hugs me tightly and when she pulls back, I see the tears are steadily streaming down her face. She wipes at the tears and tells me, "You have been the one constant in my life for so long. It's to the point that I can't function without you with me... I love you. And I have for so long Mac... I love you" She mumbles the last sentiment against my lips before she kisses me, one hand on my cheek the other on my arms.

This time, with all misunderstandings cleared up, I gently pull her closer to me and kiss her with a passion I did not realize that I possessed. However, once again, the phone rings and our would be make-out session is interrupted by the shrill sound of the phone. Looking at the caller display I smile and hand the phone to Stella, "Apparently we took too long to call her back…" At Stella's confused expression, I explain, "It's my mom."

She winks and says, "We were a little tongue tied." At my eye roll and slight blush she laughs and answers the phone, "Hello. Hi Millie! Merry Christmas to you too. How are you doing?... That's good to hear. Yeah things are alright here...Yeah, we are going to Danny and Lindsay's later. Okay…Alright… You want to talk to Mac? Okay…Bye." She hands me the phone, her eyes filled with laughter.

I take the phone curious as to what was exchanged between the two most important women in my life, "Hi Mom...We...Well, it doesn't matter...We were going to call you back in a moment...yes everything is alright..." I answer when she asks if anything is wrong, because as I look at the beautiful woman before me, love shining in her eyes, I don't think that it could possibly be any better. I end the call, telling my mother I will call her later to explain, while thinking that these two need to meet again in the near future. After the phone is back on the hook and my attention again solely on the woman before me, I laugh telling Stella, "I think my mother already suspects something."At her raised eyebrow I reply, "She told me that I sounded happier than normal and asked if there was any particular reason."

My ears delight in the sound of her laughter once again, "Well, I hope that you are happier than normal. I mean given the last ten minutes..."

I smile at her and then suddenly I realize that maybe I should give her her Christmas presents. I walk over to the tree and grab a gift bag filled with tissue paper and motion for her to sit on the couch. I see her smile, her expression giddy, and she grabs a large box and a smaller one and sits down. I smile realizing that those are my gifts and moments later we receive our gifts and I watch as she begins to tear into the gift bag, tissue flying everywhere.

I watch the giddy expression appear on her face as she finds one of the Tiffany's boxes. She looks at me and then opens the box, beaming when she sees the earrings. They are beautiful heart shaped white gold earrings with a smaller emerald heart in the center and they match the necklace that I got her. She fingers the earrings, "Mac they are beautiful! Thank you so much!" She leans over to kiss my cheek and then proceeds to take her earrings off and put these on.

I look at her with a smile, "Perfect! They look simply wonderful."

She smiles, "They are beautiful! Thank you!" I smile and she continues, "Open yours now."

I shake my head, "Ladies first."

She smirks, but looks confused, "I did Mac."

"Oh, so that means that I can take the other blue box in there back?" I ask, motioning to her gift bag.

Her face is filled with delight as she begins to toss out the last of the tissue paper and spots another Tiffany's box, this one slightly larger than the last. She gently removes the heart-shaped white gold necklace with the smaller emerald heart in the center out of the box and runs her fingers over it. "Thank you so much! This is too much! I love them, both them!"

I smile delighted that she likes them, "Never too much for you. And you might want to turn the necklace over." I watch her eyes water as she reads the inscription, 'You hold my heart in your hands. Love Mac.'

With tears running down her face she leans toward me, "Oh Mac...It's perfect."

She sets her hand over my heart and I cover her hand with my own, "It belongs to you Stella...It always has." I say, referring to my heart. She simply nods and leans in to kiss me.

"Mac they are perfect...Thank you! They are amazing!" She hands me the necklace and then turns around and I put the necklace on her.

She smiles and gives me another quick kiss and then nods to the gifts I am holding. "Your turn." I smiles and set the smaller one aside and open the larger one. I look at the beautiflly crafted, cherry stained case with a glass lid complete with a beautiful blue velvet in awe. "Stella?" I ask choking up slightly.

She smiles and confirmes my suspesion of why I am being presented with this beautiful case. "Mac... I hope you don't mind. I remember that after the explosion at the lab, the cases that held your father's military medals was broken. I noticed a few weeks ago that in all the time that has passed you still haven't managed to replace the cases. So I had this one made. It should be big enough to hold all of his medals."

My eyes are beginning to water as I realiZe that she is right. The cases where broken and then when I left for London and then came back I had simply forgotten. And in the time since then, I had forgotten about replacing the case. "Thank you! It beautiful! I will bring it to work and first thing Monday I will put his medals in here." I lean over and place a sweet kiss on her lips, realizing how hard it is going to be to NOT kiss her at work. She carresses my cheek and then simply hands me the smaller gift. As I open it I am shocked by the beautiful guitar pick, lined in gold. The pick is the same green as her eyes and I know that I will cherish it; however, when I turn it over I realize that I will cherish it for the rest of my days. In the back, inscribed in gold is 'You set my life to music. Love Stella'. I look to the woman beside me. "It's beautiful! I'm almost afraid to use it to play with."

She smiles, "I'm glad you like it. And I hope that you use it. In fact, maybe you should try it out right now." She finishes with a wink.

I look at her, allowing my emotions and my love for her to shine through, "I love you!"

She smiles, "And I love you too!"

I lean in to kiss her allowing myself to get slightly carried away before we pull back, trying to catch our breath once more. I smirk, "Those are addicting."

She smiles brightly, "I couldn't agree more." I place the medal box and the pick on the coffee table and lean back on the couch, hoping to just relax while we wait on dinner. However, Stella doesn't agree with me and she gives me a playful glare, "I meant what I said Mac...I would love it if you tried out that new pick of yours." She pauses, but the quickly adds, "That is if you don't mind playing for me..."

'If I don't mind?' I think to myself, 'Is she crazy?' I have spent many an evening playing alone wishing that Stella was here listening to me. I smile, "I would love to. Be right back. I come back into the room with my guitar. After I sit down I grab my new pick and begin playing a song that I have longed to play for her for years. I relax, singing to her softly as I strum the guitar thinking that this is possibly the best Christmas I have had in years.

Later we will sit down and eat lunch and then go see the rest of the team but right now, I am simply enjoying playing for the love of my life while she watches me, love reflecting back at me.

* * *

Well there ya go! I hope that it was worth the wait! Again, I am so sorry to have taken so long! I hope to have the next and final chapter up soon! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

:D Doink Doink


End file.
